


Good End to a Bad Day

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021, Daddy Kink, Eavesdropping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: After a soul-wrenching search and rescue due to a natural disaster, Superman overhears something he wasn't meant to.As a pinch-hitter for Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange, I wrote for the following13.  Prompt: Bruce asks Martha for Clark‘s hand in marriage. Clark hears it (because of course he does). What‘s gonna happen next? :0Rating of Fic Preferred: any and all! I enjoy whatever!Up to Four Deal-Breakers:I especially enjoy: fluff, seeing my favourite characters cry, bruce and clark actually being able to show feelings..... (if you decide to go for smut, I do enjoy some of the more harmless/usual kinks. Bondage, spanking, daddy, stuff like that. Generally stuff that makes people feel /safe/ and /loved/, too, by giving them attention.)Included in this is a Bottom Clark 2021 prompt for Day 50, "earpiece".
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Good End to a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/gifts), [eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/gifts).



Superman shook his head as he ascended above the clouds over the devastation of the latest natural disaster. He glanced at his hands with dirt, grime, and blood. His heart sank as tears welled. He hadn’t been able to save everyone, but he’d found their bodies. He’d been at this he forgot how many days now. There was the tiny problem of work, for which he’d called in sick. So he could uncover body after body and help bring important supplies to the relief and rescue teams.

He missed Batman. But this wasn’t Batman’s beat, though the man behind the cowl had donated plenty to help out those in need here. But the crime in Gotham never slept. Nor did it in Metropolis, but the police had known he was  _ here _ to help and not back in the city he’d taken to calling  _ home. _ Sometimes they had to do without his aid, whether or not one of the other Justice League members were there to lend a helping hand.

With a shake of his head he flew off home with a sonic boom, far above the land so as not to shake the Earth itself where he took off from. He’d floated up before that, shaken and with stinging eyes. He’d not been sure he’d have been able to take off at all without making matters worse. But he’d managed. If he’d thought for even a second or less that he could have caused even a small quake he’d have walked elsewhere.

Once home in his apartment he removed the suit and took a shower, allowing the stains of his inadequacy to wash away. He hadn’t been fast enough. Certainly he hadn’t been able to prevent the natural disaster. People had lost their lives. A litter of pups had been unearthed, other animals too. Most without a single breath left in them. A pregnant mother and her unborn child - gone.

If only it were natural disasters he had to worry about and not villains like Lex Luthor, or Metallo, or Lobo and the menagerie of all the others around the world. At least, he wasn’t alone on the never ending mission, the path to and for justice.

Damn it! He missed Bruce so  _ fucking _ much. But he was certain that the man had his earpiece off and Clark hadn’t heard him during the search and rescue of numerous victims of the natural disaster. He’d had to concentrate his hearing on any possibly still beating hearts, of breath caught beneath the rubble of the city and the forest that the earthquake had toppled.

Once dressed and drying his hair he sat on his couch and dialed Wayne Manor.

Alfred picked up in less than three rings. “Hello, this is Wayne Manor, may I ask who is speaking?”

Clark chuckled while wiping away a tear that had leaked from the corner of his eye. “Hi, Alfred, it’s Clark. Is Bruce available?”

There was a brief pause before the man replied. “I’m afraid not Master Clark. He is currently on a mission outside Gotham.”

“He is?” He blinked his eyes wide. “Is he in need of backup?”

“He does not, Master Clark. The mission should be short and allow him to return by morning, if not sooner, sir.”

Clark kept his sigh to himself with his lips pursed. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Any time, sir.”

Once they’d said their farewells Clark fell back onto his couch. Though he was always aware of his powers potentially destroying something so he was as careful as he could be, for a Kryptonian surviving under a yellow sun.

Tilting his head back, his lips parted, allowing the weary sigh to escape. He lifted an arm and placed it over his eyes even as he allowed his hearing to open, to track the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat, of his breath, of his voice - whichever one he chose to use. Whether he was currently in the Batsuit, or had donned one of his playboy billionaire bespoke suits. In either one, the man was too gorgeous for his own good. Clark was already half-hard because of it.

Then, he heard the heartbeat. It was off for a moment. His shoulders pulled back as he sat up straight, ready to zoom back into his blue and red tights and cape.

Midway to standing his own body came to a stand still. The voice spoke a name.

“Mrs. Kent,” that was all that Bruce had to say for Clark to realize the man was in Kansas, on, or near the Kent Farm. Or at least somewhere within the boundaries of Smallville, Kansas.

He blinked, wondering what Bruce could possibly be doing there. All thoughts of his earlier remorse fleeing as his curiosity got the better of him. He just hoped it didn’t involve his Ma getting hurt, or being hurt. But when he expanded his hearing to her, as if he ever really wasn’t listening, his shoulders dropped a bit. She was  _ fine. _

But Bruce’s next words had Clark going slack jawed and wide eyed as he turned into Pygmalion's statue.

“I’m here today to ask for your son’s hand, and am hoping you’ll give us your blessing.”

Was… was Bruce asking what he thought he was!?

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, that was something his parents, his Ma especially said was bad manners. But he couldn’t help it. Not now. He had to know.

Quickly he changed back into a super suit, a secondary one that he wore while the other was cleaned. And found a place to take off from and headed toward Kansas. Toward  _ home. _ After all, home was where the heart was and because of his parents and the Kent farm part of that would always be home. But another part of his heart went wherever Bruce did.

Ma was quiet for a moment, but he could hear the smile in her voice as she responded to Bruce. “Oh, Bruce, call me Martha, or Ma, you silly boy. Of course you have my blessing.”

It was only a few moments later that Clark descended and picked Bruce up in his arms as he landed. Causing the air to displace and create wind that nearly knocked Ma Kent over, but she placed her hands on the fence and shook her head with a smile.

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “Clark. You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

He didn’t care. Just this once as he nuzzled his cheek against Bruce’s. “Did you mean it, Bruce?”

Martha smiled and shooed at them with her hands waving. “Go on into the house. I’m going to the grocery store. I’ll give you two some privacy.”

Clark’s face heated up and he noticed even Bruce’s cheeks looked a tiny bit crimson for all of a few seconds or less.

They waited until she was in the truck.

Then, Bruce turned to Clark and raised his brows. “I thought you weren’t supposed to eavesdrop.”

“I’m sorry. But I couldn’t get ahold of you. You even had your earpiece off.”

Bruce’s eyes roamed over Superman’s form, as that was what Clark was dressed in. “When did you get back?”

“Not even an hour ago.” Clark shuddered as he recalled all the loss. The bodies uncovered. At least there would be closure, but nothing else. Those lives were gone, some in less than a blink of an eye, but some had suffered before they had no breath left. “I wasn’t fast enough…”

Bruce tugged on Clark’s cape and brought him close, where he wrapped his arms around him, “You’re only human Clark, even with your powers. Without them there’d be even more deaths. Think about those you saved, not those you weren’t able to.” Then, Bruce whispered against Clark’s neck, “Let’s go to the barn,” his lips pressed to the sensitive flesh there.

  
Once they were in the barn, Bruce grabbed hold of Clark and lifted him up and slammed him against one of the barn’s walls behind one of the haystacks.

Superman wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, using a bit of his flight ability so as not to be too much of a strain on Bruce and his delicious muscles. He wanted to lick them so bad, but was distracted by Bruce’s tongue slipping deep into his mouth.

With his arms clasped around Bruce, his eyes closed and he moaned against his lovers mouth. He shuddered as he felt one of Bruce’s hands moving up from under his thigh to grasp one of his ass cheeks.

Still floating he gasped when he felt a finger rubbing his hole, the fabric of his suit between them. He broke the kiss to moan out, “Bruce,” against the other man’s lips.

Clark’s blue clad legs slipped to the floor of the barn. His eyes were captivated by Bruce’s. 

With a smirk, Bruce curled his pinky around Superman’s spit curl. “Bend over the bales of hay, Kal.”

With a shudder, instead of resisting, he turned and went over to the bales of hay. With a smile and his face feeling warm he placed his stomach and chest on the bales, his ass up on display for Bruce, albeit still covered by the tights of his uniform.

Bruce’s hand stroked over Clark’s hair and down his back. “So, boy, will you marry me?”

“Fuck, Daddy, you have to ask that  _ right now!?” _

Bruce chuckled and leaned over him, brushing his lips against Clark’s ear. “I love you, Clark.”

Clark felt tears welling in his eyes and lifted a hand to wipe them. “I love you too, you ass.”

“Speaking of ass…,” he squeezed Clark’s ass cheeks and had him trembling in ways that Superman couldn’t show in public. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I did the prompt the justice it deserved, but I sure tried. Please enjoy your valentine's event gift, Percilout! And maybe some of the other readers will get a kick out of this too.
> 
> For those interested in where the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange event began, seek out and [join Batsupes Community Discord](https://discord.gg/dmjnDNh). Members of it can suggest other events and help plan them out. It's a great way to keep abreast of when an event is happening.


End file.
